1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vehicle driveline, and particularity to using engine and brake control to prevent damage to structural components during wheel hop conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During certain vehicle maneuvers, which involve a particular combination of rear wheel speed, rear wheel torque, tire and road surface conditions, and suspension parameters, the rear solid beam axle can resonate causing a situation known as wheel hop.
Because of the high torques generated at each axle shaft and the high frequency of the loading, the wheel hop condition can be particularly damaging to rear axle components, especially if the axle differential is locked, and the vehicle is turning causing a torque bias across the locked differential.